


Mój anioł

by Underthewater2016



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, M/M, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016





	Mój anioł

Było mu ciepło i przyjemnie. Początkowy ból zniknął zastąpiony przez otępienie i odrętwienie.  
Rozchylił powieki.  
Las dookoła niego był piękny. Nigdy nie widział tak niespotykanych barw. Wydawało mu się ironiczne, że świat stał się piękniejszy w chwili, gdy on umierał.  
Zakaszlał, czując w ustach metaliczny posmak swojej własnej krwi. Czuł, jak spływa mu z kącika warg na policzek. Jak w zwolnionym tempie – krew toruje sobie drogę po jego skórze, niczym skazaniec biegnący ku wolności. W nadziei, że tam zazna szczęścia.  
Chciał westchnąć, lecz z jego ust wyszedł jedynie niezrozumiały bulgot.  
A zatem tak to się skończy.  
Umrze samotnie, pośrodku lasu, otoczony przez sędziwe drzewa i dzikie zwierzęta, które tylko czekały, aż wyzionie ducha.  
Czuł ogarniające go ciepło. I to było miłe.  
_Stiles_  
Tak cicho i przyjemnie.  
_Stiles_  
Zmarszczył brwi próbując rozchylić ciążące powieki. Nawet nie pamiętał chwili, w której opadły.  
_Stiles!!!_  
To było jego imię. Ktoś go wołał? Starał się skoncentrować wzrok na pochylającej się nad nim postaci. To był mężczyzna. Jego włosy były ciemne, policzki pokrywał zarost, a oczy świeciły się kolorem tak bardzo podobnym do koloru jego własnej krwi. Czy to anioł? Czy demon o twarzy anioła?  
Uchylił usta, by go oto zapytać, lecz nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu.  
\- Stiles, nie umieraj. Musisz żyć. Musisz żyć!!! – w głosie anioła było tyle bólu i nieszczęścia. Dlaczego był taki smutny? Czy to jego anioł stróż prosił go, by nie zabierał mu pracy? Przecież było tak wiele bezpańskich duszyczek. Na pewno wkrótce dostanie przydział.  
\- Stiles, nie waż się umierać! Bo pójdę za tobą i tak ci nakopię, że przez miesiąc nie usiądziesz na tym swoim kościstym tyłku! – ciało anioła trzęsło się, a z jego gardła wydobywał się dziki warkot.  
I to było tak dziwnie znajome. Tak bardzo znajome. Gdzie on to już wcześniej słyszał?  
\- Stiles, błagam. Nie możesz zostawić mnie samego! Musisz żyć. Dla siebie. Dla swojego ojca. Dla watahy i przyjaciół. Dla mnie. Musisz żyć dla mnie. Kocham cię, Stiles!  
_Derek_  
To imię błąkało się po jego umyśle, budząc wiele zapomnianych wspomnień i uczuć.  
\- Wytrzymaj, proszę. Gdy wszystko się skończy, obiecuję, że przestanę unikać twojego ojca. Zacznę pomagać w domu. Nawet kupię pierścionek i oświadczę ci się tak, jak o tym zawsze marzyłeś. Tylko błagam, nie umieraj!  
I jak miał nie ulec takiej prośbie?


End file.
